Monsters (miscellaneous)
Here are all the unnamed monsters that appear in the film Monsters, Inc.: General description of monsters In general, the monsters of Monstropolis are often diverse in appearance. Most monsters are often brightly colored and come in all shapes and sizes. A monster's head may be separated from its body by a neck, or they may be joined at the torso. Monsters typically have either two, one, or many eyes that are either separated by stalks or fixed inside their skull, a large mouth, and occasionally, a nose and/or one to many horns on their head. Some monsters have hair on their bodies. The number of limbs a monster typically has varies, as with the limbs themselves: some have none, others have only have two of either, both, or many. A monster's limbs may either be hands, claws, or tentacles. Some monsters appear to have tails. It's unknown if any monsters have skeletons, and even if they do, it's unknown there their bones end and their muscles begin. Most monsters normally do not wear clothing, and even if they do, they would often be restricted to either hats, ties, glasses, and/or shirts but no pants. Most monster given names, nicknames, and surnames vary from either both normal given and surnames (James P. Sullivan, George Sanderson, etc.), a normal given name and an abnormal surname (Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose, etc), an abnormal given name and a normal surname (Lanky Schmidt, Claws Ward, etc.) or both abnormal given and surnames ("Phlegm" Bile, Fungus, etc.). Opening credits monster parts These are various monster body parts seen in the opening credits that collect letters to form the title. One of them appears to be a large, green serpentine monster who chases down a fugitive "E" before capturing it to complete the title, and then slapping it with its tail to change its font. Flint's supervisors Flint's supervisors are a trio of monsters composing of a yellow, three-eyed monster with a horn on the top of his head and two eyebrows due to his Picasso-like face, a green, four-armed monster with an eye on a stalk and a pink, four-armed, toad-like monster. Tongue jump-roping monster kids A trio of monster kids who are playing jumprope with one's tongue in front of the eyeball's house. The kids are a green "Picasso-face", a blue "one-eyestalk spider", and an orange Ricky Plesuski-lookalike (whose tongue is used as the rope). Giant eyeball A giant eyeball who looks out a window overlooking the above jump-roping monster kids, who ends up being hit in the eye by one of said kids after he is accidentally flung into their window, causing him to get angry and yell at them. Garbage collector monster A giant green monster who sweeps up garbage on the sidewalk and eats them once he's done. Firebreathing nose-horn monster A red monster with spikes on his back and a horn on his nose who accidentally sneezes on the newspaper he's reading, causing it to burn up, much to his dismay. Gelatin monster A purple gelatin monster wearing a fedora who accidentally gets his body sucked into a grate after treading on it, leaving only his hat, eyes, and mouth intact, again much to his dismay. Other Monsters, Inc. employees These are just generic monsters who work at the Monsters Inc. factory. It unknown if any of them are scarers, or at least to Scare Floor F. Scarer assistants These are monsters who are scarer assistants to the scarers. They often tend to wear blue hard hats on their heads. List of assistants in Scare Floor F: * Mike, who assists Sulley. * Fungus, who assists Randall. * Charlie, who assists George. *Waxford, a slender green monster with five eyes on stalks and five tentacles, who assists Spike Jones. * Frank, a one-eyed, four-armed green monster with no visible mouth that has a ruff of fur around his stalk, who assists Bob “Dentures” Peterson. *A small, pink, starfish-like monster with two tentacles as its only limbs who seems to assist Lanky Schmidt. In the game based off of the movie, he is named "Muscle". *Betty, a light blue monster similar to Fungus, but with two eyes instead of three that assists Rivera. *A yellow slug-like monster with five eyes that resembles Chalooby who assists Ted Pauley. *A turquoise monster with light blue crab legs and a stalk with one eye as its body, who assists Harley Gerson. *A pinkish-beige toad-like monster with four arms who assists Claws Ward. *A light green Picasso-face monster with hair similar to Smitty’s who assists Ricky Plesuski. *A red slug-like monster with five eyes who assists Bud Luckey. *A light green, slender monster with around four or five legs that assists JJ Ranft. Sapient-tongued monster A pink six-armed toad-like monster who has a sapient tongue resembling a light blue slug who eats his food for him. News anchor monster A yellow monster resembling Lanky Schmidt who serves as the news anchor on various TV monitors. Monster witnesses Monsters that were witnesses of the child sighting (Boo) at Harryhausen's. They include a purple Lanky Schmidt-lookalike, a yellow Chalooby-lookalike, and a green many-eyestalk monster. Ms. Nesbit's students These young monsters are Ms. Nesbit's students the teacher brought to the factory as part of a field trip. They include Baby Smitty, a green "Picasso-face", a light green Bile-lookalike, and an orange Charlie-lookalike. Students at Monsters University Little is known about these monsters aside from the fact that they are all students attending Monsters University. The monster students that do not belong to fraternities Jaws Theta Chi (JOX), Roar Omega Roar (ROR), and/or Oozma Kappa (OK) would probably belong to either Omega Howl (OH), Gamma Roar Roar (GRR), and/or Slugma Oozma Python (EOP); while those who do not belong to sororities Slugma Slugma Kappa (EEK), Eta Hiss Hiss (HSS), and/or Python Nu Kappa (PNK) either belong to Slugma Kappa Theta (EKO), Chi Phi Argma (XOA), and/or Argma Slugma Argma (AEA). Some of the students include: Snuk McGert (a light green Lanky Schmidt-lookalike with prominent buck teeth) Kendra Mosch (a light yellow monster with a single eyestalk on her head and two upward-pointing horns on either side) Lars Bvellum (a light blue monster with green bat wing-like eyes, two sluglike eyestalks, and a fanged mouth) Bart Gates (a quarterback) Uriah Pemberslime (a fullback) Harry Phiegel (wide receiver) Timbo "The Motor" McGee (a swimmer said to have a wormlike body and seven legs) Zane "Great Wall" Xiao (a ping-pong champion) Jennifer/Jessica Macklin Phyllis Longslime Turner Dourton "Eyestalk" Football player Giant Slug Football player Monsters University Faculty Dean Hardscrabble: See here. Professor Knight: See here. Dr. Tawny Van der Slime: a female light pink monster with two eyestalks on her head and wearing purple horn-rimmed glasses. Dr. Rufus Oozeman: an obese yellow-green monster with a black nose and dark green fin-like hair. Dr. Timofus Trimboleek: a light brown monster with one eye and two ram-like horns. Dr. Philo Carter: a female blue Lanky Schmidt-lookalike with purple eyeshadow and long eyelashes. Dr. Seecrus Janus: a rectangular yellow monster with two upward-pointing fangs protruding from his lower jaw and three eyes and wears three-lensed glasses (similar to Fungus). Timothy Rastrussen: a furry light green monster with three horns on his head. Gallery Betty.PNG|Betty, Rivera's assistant Five eyed slug.PNG|Pauley's assistant Frank.PNG|Frank, Dentures' assistant Harleys assistant.PNG|Harley's assistant Pink toad.PNG|Claws' assistant Red slug.PNG|Bud Luckey's assistant Rickys assistant.PNG|Ricky's assistant Starfish monster.PNG|Lanky Schmidt's assistant Students.PNG|Flint's supervisors Garbage and fire.PNG|Fire-breathing monster (left) and garbage-eating monster (right) Tongue rope.PNG|The kids playing, as well as the giant eyeball. Gelatin.PNG|The gelatin monster Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters 002.jpg Mike, Sulley, and other Monsters.jpg Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters